


the one with ghost stories

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts Stories, M/M, Maco Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Phichit tended to get them in these situations.





	

“This has got to be the worst idea you have ever had. And that’s saying something because most of the ideas you have in general are pretty garbage.”

“Psh, this is a great idea! What better way to spend our Spring Break than going on a ghost hunt in an unknown city?” 

Yuuri looked around them.

They were in the middle of a swamp following along old train tracks that look as though they haven't been in use for decades. Certainly no city here.

“Oh, I don't know. Perhaps we could be finish the paper that’s due when we get back? Or maybe going home to visit our families we never get to see? Oh, I’ve got it! Binge watching Netflix until we can quote Fairy Tail word for word, how does that sound? Phichit, literally anything other than this!”

Phichit abruptly stopped and turned to face Yuuri. He had his hands on his hips and was staring the Japanese man in the eye. Yuuri stared right back. The single flashlight lamp they had flicked. Phichit’s eyes lit up in glee and his head shot around looking for something in the murky waters of the swamp.

In that moment Yuuri decided his friend was insane. No normal person choose to put themselves in this position. No normal person travelled nearly six hundred miles just to look for a ghost that may or may not exist. Yuuri supposed in a way that did say something about him. After all he followed Phichit all this way. Granted he only did it so he wasn't alone in their apartment over Spring Break. Typically he'd spend the week with his boyfriend, but Viktor just had to schedule a visit home the same week as Spring Break leaving Yuuri with the two options he had to choose from.

Looking at it now Yuuri was beginning to suspect he choose the wrong one. Phichit was wandering away from him at an alarming rate. If it wasn't for the fact that it was dark out and on either side of them was muddy swamp waters with questionable animals lurking about he would have let him. But Yuuri wasn't too keen on having to jump in after Phichit because he fell in. 

“Phichit! Wait for me.” 

Phichit slowed enough that Yuuri could catch up so they were walking side by side. The sound of crickets echoed around them. There was some sort of low growling noise that Yuuri was trying to ignore. And were those eyes in the distance? They definitely were. Yeah, okay no. He wasn't going to do this. Phichit was right when he said Yuuri was too scared to take a midnight stroll. He was too scared. Not of the ‘ghost’ but of the surplus number of other things that could easily kill them before the sun rises in the morning.

“Let’s go back? We haven't seen anything yet. I doubt we’ll see anything at all.” 

He tried not to look at the way Phichit was pouting. He really did. Because Phichit pouting meant two things. Phichit calling Seung-gil sadly when they got back to the hotel room and then Seung-gil glaring at Yuuri for the next month every time they saw each other (which was quite a lot for the two music majors) or Yuuri giving in and continuing on this path. It was starting to look a lot more like the second option as Phichit’s lip wobbled in a way that melted Yuuri’s heart. (He always it was ultimately his choice but Phichit had Yuuri wrapped around his finger). 

Yuuri was about to say something when he saw it.

Directly behind Phichit, above the waters, was a light. It wasn't very bright, too far away, but it’s brightness grew the closer it drew. 

Phichit noticed how tense Yuuri had become. He also noticed that Yuuri wasn't looking at him anymore, but rather over his shoulder. He slowly turned, following his friend's gaze. (He may or may not have yelped upon seeing the light in the distance, but who could blame him? He hadn't actually expected to see any ghosts on this trip).

“Yuuri, is that?”

“I think so.” 

Their hands found each other. They were both clinging to the other as the light drifted closer. They could make out more features of the figure. They were half in the water, on hand holding the light above while the other dug through as though it was looking for something. 

_“The story goes that Joe Baldwin was the single passenger on a locomotive train on the Wilmington and Manchester Railroad. Something happened and the caboose disconnected from the rest of the train. Knowing that a passenger train was due he ran to the back and frantically began waving his lantern to signal he was there, but it was too late. The conductor saw the light but was unable to stop in time. The two trains collided a and Baldwin was killed in the crash. He was the only victim.  
Legend says he lost his head on the impact. It flew into the nearby swamp and they were never able to find it. Eventually they gave up the search and buried his body, minus his head. To this day Joe Baldwin wanders the tracks looking for his lost head.”_

_“Yeah right, Phichit. It’s just a ghost story. Holds no merit.”_

_“Then you’d be down for a little investigating?”_

_“I didn’t say that.” ___

__The figure stepped onto the tracks in front of them. They could clearly see that the body was missing it’s head. According to the legend, that's why he wasn't at peace. The figure walked right past them and stepped down into the swamp on the other side of the tracks. As it passed their light went out, the only thing illuminating the night was the ghostly glow of the headless figure. Phichit used his free hand to flick the switch a few times until their light snapped back on. By then the figure was gone. The only indication it had ever been there being the grasses pushed out of the way._ _

__The two of them stood frozen in fear, clinging to each other like if they let go the other would drift away just as the light had._ _

__“That hotel room sounds nice now.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “Let’s go back.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The Maco Light hasn't been seen since 1977, when the tracks were removed (but it's my story so yolo)


End file.
